


Have You Ever Seen The Rain

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Writing exercise, a queen helps her subjects
Kudos: 1





	Have You Ever Seen The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Say words at me on tumblr @ train-whistles-at-night

It wasn’t a storm, no, but far more than a drizzle outside. People hurried to and fro, covering themselves with arms and jackets, umbrellas and bags, newspapers and all manner of things. They scurried around like wet rats, and more than one was huddling in on themselves for warmth from the winter’s cold rain.

But she was wrapped up inside, watching them run. She felt a sadness, and wanted so badly to help them, to clear the skies of her kingdom and let them roam free and dry. But she was no witch, and had no such powers, and she wasn't allowed out in the rain herself to even keep them company, and share in their discomfort. 

She was a fair queen, and felt for her subjects. Sometimes too much, some would tell her. And in reminding herself of this, she walked away from the window.

The rain poured, and soon it thundered, and lightning flashed, and her heart ached for her subjects more. 

The queen had always been a headstrong woman, determined and stubborn like a bull. And thus stubbornness in her built and built today, raging like a fire, till finally she was grabbing umbrellas and darting outside.

She was quickly soaked, the rain having picked up quite a bit. She wasn't deterred, holding out umbrellas to stunned passerby. Guards came out after her, attempting to stop her thoughtless process, but she caused no trouble, did not fight. Merely told them to step down, and let her do as she wished. The townsfolk took the umbrellas, expressing so much gratitude for their Queen's kindness, and she graciously told them it was never a problem, she was happy to help, even if only in a small way.

She walked home to the castle that day soaked to the bone, but her subjects walked home just a little drier. And that was enough.


End file.
